Many electronic devices, such as, for example, laptop computers, include an air intake or a cooling surface situated on the bottom surface of the device. Since the device is normally resting on its bottom surface when it is in use, measures have been taken to create an air flow space between the bottom of the device and the surface on which it rests. For example, some laptop computers include rubber feet on which the laptop rests. When the laptop computer is placed on a hard, even surface the feet create a path for cooling air to flow between the laptop computer and the surface.